The Unexpected
by Lna Anwar
Summary: what if a potter head gets into Hogwarts?


I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. 

A\N: my first stab at a Harry Potter fanfic, hope you like it, as for the she's-13-she-can't-be-a-witch-she-is-a-Potter-head-as-well problem it's part of the plot, please be patient, also short chapter because exams!

She woke up, got out of the bed and rubbed her eyes, it was late October and autumn has greeted everyone with its comfortable weather and falling leaves, it was beautiful today, thank god it was Friday.

She marched her way to the bathroom looked at her watch and sighed, it was 8:50 in the morning, _why do I always wake up early on weekends?_ , she hummed until she reached the bathroom door, opened it and looked in the mirror; her hair was wild, out of control, wavy and thick and had a mind of its own, so she wrestled it into a ponytail, brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom into her room again. 

_I deserve some rest_ , she thought _, a pretty tough exams week,_ she then proceeded into opening her book _Harry Potter and the deathly hallows_ , this was her fourth time rereading the series, and again she found herself at the end of it, she read and she read until she finished the book, her heart tired of the variety of emotions she put it through, she closed the book and rested it into her chest and closed her eyes, until her peace was cut of by her mothers voice. 

"Emily! Would you once put down your book and come help me set the table?", Emily sighed and looked at her watch again, 12:30, how in the world did time pass so quickly? She put down her book and noticed she was still in her pajamas, she changed into a large shirt and pants.

Emily went down the stairs in a rhythm she perfected as a child, she helped her mother set the dishes and then settled down into her chair, "Today is special, isn't it Emily?" her father said, _oh god, did she forget her fathers birthday?_ "but your birthday isn't today its next month" her father put his head in his hands and said "Emily, honey its _your_ birthday tonight, what girl forgets her birthday?" her father teased, _crap she forgot her own birthday, how more pathetic could she be?_ "oh well, you know, exams' stress and all that" today was her 13th birthday, _lord, she has to actually dress nice and invite people,_ "well, just to show that we love you we've decided that you could throw a party! And invite _whoever_ you want!" her mother said, _great, wait if I can do anything with my party can I?_ "but please honey, don't make it Harry Potter themed" her mother said remembering her daughter disaster of a party when she dressed up as Voldemort and scared every living person at that birthday party, so she crushed her daughter's hopes this year.

Emily grabbed her phone and texted every person she knew from school, she wasn't doing this for herself, she was doing this for her mother, who dreamt of having a social butterfly as a daughter.

Emily went and wore something decent for her party and dealt with her wild hair, at 9:00 people would be coming to her home, and her parents would be out, because they "trusted" their little pumpkin. 

Apparently, sticking to dates isn't so trendy anymore as people came at 9:30 "fashionably late", her friends came in, ate everything, cut the cake and were done with it _'I hate this'_ she thought as she cleaned everything, _'why can't I just flick my wand and everything becomes clean?'_ , she looked at her watch, it was eleven, _well technically I'm still twelve,_ she'd reach her thirteenth year in an hour, _hope this is a good year_ , she yawned as she cleaned the last of the mess her dear friends left.

Emily felt normal, doing chores, having boring birthdays, she hated this feeling, since she was a child she wanted to be special, _different_ , when the Harry Potter world was introduced to her as a child, she was thrilled, she found a story where people were _different_ , of course she knew she'd never be part of that, she was just plain-old Emily. 

at 11:15 her parents came in laughing and speaking of a very romantic restaurant, Emily dismissed this disturbing conversation when she interrupted them, "happy birthday darling, how was the party?" her mother said, _boring_ "great, pretty great" she said as she faked a smile, her mother grinned at her, pleased with her response. 

Her parents sat down at the couch and turned on the TV, "11:59!" her mother said, "one more minute and our little pumpkin becomes 13!", her mothers words were the last thing that was said until the door was knocked on ever so gently "hmm wonder who would be visiting now" her father said as he stood and walked to the door, he opened it to reveal a rather tall man with blackish hair "hello" he said as if he was the most excepted guest ever, he walked in, "care to delight us with who you are?" her father said with a _very_ surprised expression, "oh where are my manners? I'm Alatar Ionor, nice to meet you" he shook her father's hand, "and are we honored by your visit, Alatar?" her father said, "right, this may seem very odd but I must inform and congratulate you that your lovely daughter here is a _witch!_ And she will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" her father and mother laughed rather loudly, and Alatar seemed insulted "is this a prank?" her mother said with a grin, "I'm afraid there's nothing amusing here" Alatar said with a serious tone, "such reactions are predicted" Alatar added as he pulled out his wand and a small rock, muttered _draconifors_ and the small rock turned into a miniature dragon, her mother's expression grew from amused to surprised and her father had a look of bewilderment, "huh, well this is interesting"

Emily kept silent through the entire situation, thinking that in 5 or 10 minutes she would wake up at the sound of her alarm, she closed her eyes _now,now,now_ but nothing happened and the situation kept unfolding, she shook her eyes at the small dragon that sat infront of her, "b-but how? !" she said still shocked, "this is quiet unusual" he said completely misunderstanding her, "see in usual cases keep a close eye at muggleborns and send a letter when they turn 11, and they usually show signs of magic at a young age. But not you, you weren't expected at all! You showed no signs of magic at all, except for lately, say, did you see anything unusual with your front lawn, Mrs. Aylott? Particularly your rose garden that is under your daughter's room, her mother opened her mouth and strutted nervously "uh yes, many of the neighbors were quiet surprised of why it was the only tree who didn't shed it's leaves" "but why would I be different than anyone else?" Emily said, Alatar misunderstood her question again and said, "I have absolutely no idea, normal witches and wizards receive their letter at 11 not 13, that's why I'm here", he handed her her letter and instructed her parents on how to get her supplies, Emily was beyond surprised and muttered "this is just like the books" but what does this mean? They can't possibly know about the books! Oh god maybe they do? , "what books?" Alatar said, "nothing" she said, well that answers that question, "oh, before I forget, headmaster Albus Dumbledore would like to speak to you after you gather your supplies from diagon alley", Emily gulped _oh lord, he exists_

 _ **-**_

please review! _._


End file.
